


Take Me or Leave Me

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: NATM Rent AU for Steph [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - RENT, Angst and Feels, Broken Engagement, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Jed :(, M/M, NATM Secret Santa Gift 2015, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lawyer and an anarchist get engaged and it's exactly how it sounds like.</p><p>(It's not pretty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one because I?????? don't know??????
> 
> I'd like to leave it up to interpretation. Your interpretation Steph.

            It’s complete and utter chaos and Jedediah should have known better.

 

            He’s a goddamn _lawyer_ for fuck’s sake!

 

            Many people say that a lawyer is a shark. No. Not Jed. Jed is tiger, sneaking up on his prey and pouncing after they realize it’s too late. His fiancé however (Technically his ex fiancé) is the shark. He takes and he takes and he takes and soon enough there is a stream of bloody carnage left before him. No mercy. No sacrifice. He wonders if he really loves him when his primary instinct is to flirt with everything that breathes.

 

            He even flirts during their _engagement_ party and it makes Jed sick to his stomach.

 

            Not because he thinks he can’t control it. Not because he can’t stand the thought of Oct sleeping with someone else. No. It’s because he thinks he’s not good enough for him. He’s afraid of letting this one shark go. For a moment, he thought Octavius thought the same. That’s why he immediately said yes when he got down on one knee. Of course Nicky looked like he didn’t want to be there but he didn’t care.

 

            He thought Octavius was _his_ forever. Everyone else seemed to think so too.

 

            Boy was he fucking wrong.

 

            “Take me or Leave me Octavius Gaius! It’s your fucking choice!”

 

            “Guess I’m leaving, then!” The clanging of Octavius’ engagement ring echoes in his ears and Jed falls to his knees when he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore. He faintly hears his closet homophobic mother talk to one of his exes from college but he’s too busy trying not to cry. This is supposed to be his day. This is supposed to be _their_ day. He runs both his hands through his hair and blinks rapidly to keep any tears from falling.

 

            “Jed…”

 

            “Don’t touch me.” His voice is low, dangerous and it made the rest of the guests step back a little.

 

            “Come on, sweetie.” That sounds like Sacagawea. He always finds comfort in the sound of her voice. Wea is also the only other person who’s not afraid of him when he’s angry. “I don’t think you should stay here much longer. Your parents will understand. Now, stand up and walk with us.” He nods and stands up shakily. He barely acknowledges his parents as his group of friends surrounds him.

 

            “One foot in front of the other, now.”

 

            And so he began to walk away.

 

            Octavius already did.

**Author's Note:**

> *wraps Jed in a blanket*


End file.
